In recent years, as the number of vehicles on the road has dramatically increased, there has been an increased need for a more efficient record management and collection system. Today, record management, such as for registration, insurance and inspection records, is provided by administrative agencies generally untrained or too poorly equipped to do so. For example, each department of motor vehicles (DMV) only has several employees who unfortunately are burden with the responsibilities for renewing registrations, conducting inspections, and issuing license plates and driver licenses for hundreds of vehicles and drivers a day. The DMV is as well responsible for collecting fees for most of these latter services, which for obvious reasons is time consuming.
With administrative agencies generally ill-suited to handle the latter administrative tasks, it is estimated that their efficiency is low, as no doubt evident by the long lines at the DMVs. Although allocating some of these administrative tasks to local independent service centers has been beneficial, it has not been entirely successful. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide for a cost-effective record management and collection system which enhances the work force utilization of today's vehicular administrative agencies.